continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Hour
"Power Hour" is the third episode of Season 4, and the 39th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Alec takes a definitive step toward shaping a positive future by joining Carlos and the VPD. Kiera and Garza form an alliance in order to recon the new future soldiers compound and uncover their plan, but is Kiera's trust of Brad putting everyone in danger? Plot Overview Kiera proposes a risky plan to Carlos to release Travis from police custody into her care, in an effort to take on Kellog's super soldiers. Carlos refuses to go along with her plan, citing the fact that trusts Brad more than she does Carlos. Even Travis, who overhears their heated exchange, agrees. At the time soldier headquarters, Zorin, still wary of Brad's allegiance, accuses him of being an opportunist seeking to undermine their mission. Marcellus intervenes, threatening Zorin's life if he goes after Brad again. Meanwhile, the time soldier Vasquez introduces herself to Kellog as his new personal bodyguard. At Alec's apartment, Julian laments his own future while Alec mopes about failing to regain control of Piron from Kellog. Lucas challenges the step-brothers to man up as authors of their own destinies. Unwilling to become the "bad guy" of the future, Julian tosses his early draft of the Theseus manifesto into the fire, much to Lucas' horror. At the precinct, Kellog makes a brazen entrance with Dillon and Vasquez in tow. Vasquez and Kiera have a brief standoff. Kellog and Carlos fight for power over one another: Carlos threatens to throw Kellog into holding with Travis while Kellog threatens to pull funding for the entire police force, in addition to outing Kiera, Emily and Alec to Carlos' supervisors. Faced with a greater threat, Carlos backs down, but not without throwing Dillon's betrayal of the department back in his face before he leaves. Alec arrives just as Kellog leaves, and proposes joining the precinct ranks to take over the tech role (once held by Betty) as a way of doing good and giving back. Carlos gets a call about a major robbery of all the superconducting magnets from a research facility at the city's university, putting Alec on the case to track down the van seen fleeing the scene. No sooner has Alec's new VPD seat gotten warm than Kiera asks Alec to give her all his intel first before turning it over to Carlos. Alec reluctantly agrees. Despite his efforts to destroy the Theseus legacy, Julian is furious to learn that his Theseus manifesto is available online in its entirety; he charges Lucas with finding out who published it online. Via city surveillance, Alec spots the time soldier van - driven by Brad. Alec agrees to feed Kiera more tracking information as soon as he has it. Carlos, sensing something's up, questions Alec. He then orders him to track Kiera via her CMR and keep him updated on her movements. Alec doesn't want to spy on Kiera, citing their unique and often shaky trust in one another. Carlos reminds him that her romantic involvement with Brad has clouded her judgment. Alec agrees to feed information on Kiera to Carlos, but at his discretion. He manages to deduce, using the magnetic field of the pen-like device that Kiera stole from the time soldiers, that Brad's van is headed to an abandoned factory recently and randomly acquired by Kellog. He relays this info to Kiera. Kiera and Garza meet up with Alec and Lucas back at the apartment. Kiera tasks herself and Garza to infiltrate the factory on a recon mission while Lucas drives the getaway van. Alec will be the "eye in the sky" from the apartment. Julian arrives at the house of the woman who published his manifesto online. When he questions her, Chen walks into the room and explains that he told her to do it. Julian finds out from Chen that he's in the home of Mrs. Kagame, Edouard Kagame's mother - little Ed himself playing with blocks in the very next room. Chen explains Julian's future to him, that he will lead a revolution against corporations wherein hundreds of thousands will die. Chen knows this because he's seen it himself. He urges Julian to take control of his destiny and act now to see that his manifesto doesn't become corrupted by fanatics in the future. Unconvinced, Julian leaves. After lobbying for some kind of protection on their recon mission, Garza is fitted with the extra CMR suit, providing her with basic safety features such as bulletproofing and invisibility. She and Kiera head into the factory past Piron guards while Lucas waits in the van. Once inside, they discover a critical flaw in their plan: their cloaking function won't work, thanks to an anti-cloaking disruption field planted by the time soldiers. Despite this, Kiera and Garza forge ahead. With limited bursts of invisibility, they make their way through the facility, feeding Alec images through Kiera's CMR of the device the time soldiers are constructing. When Alec reveals that the energy source is off the charts, Garza and Kiera decide to go from recon to demolition, intent on destroying the mysterious device before it ever gets built. Garza and Kiera find the time soldiers' armory, including a massive cache of explosives. Garza builds a makeshift bomb and tells Kiera it's time to go. Meanwhile, Kiera is distracted by Brad on the factory floor, talking to Marcellus. Kiera volunteers to run the bomb closer to the device while Garza maintains that there's enough explosive to blow the building off the block. Before they can blow it up, Alec realizes they're building an anti-matter device, one with enough power to send Kiera home. He recommends they abort the mission so he can process this new information. This doesn't well sit with Garza, who wants to destroy the time soldiers going so far as to accuse Kiera of going soft for Brad. The two exchange blows as the time soldier Rollins finds them. The pair turn from fighting each other to fighting Rollins. Before they make their escape, Garza lunges to detonate the bomb, but is shocked into unconsciousness by her CMR suit - a failsafe measure installed by Alec for just such a situation. Alarms sound in the factory once Rollins is discovered. Brad and Marcellus are after the pair while Kiera desperately tries to rouse Garza from her shocked stupor. They're ambushed by other time soldiers as Lucas is caught outside by a Piron guard. Kiera and Garza are trapped. Lucas disables the guard and takes his gun while Kiera and Garza fight their way through toward their escape point. Before they can reach the door, Marcellus intercepts them both, knocking Garza unconscious. Marcellus pins Kiera up against a wall, ready to stab her. Before he can, Brad calls out to him. As Marcellus makes his move to kill Kiera, Lucas shoots Marcellus in the head, killing him. Brad instinctively turns around, gunning Lucas down in the process and killing him instantly. Narrowly escaping with their own lives, Garza blames Kiera for Lucas' death. Disgusted, Garza abandons Kiera - still wearing her own CMR suit. In the wake of Marcellus' death, Brad is now the ranking officer. Brad cedes his leadership to Zorin in an effort to preserve his loyalty. Zorin accelerates the mission and orders that no one leaves the facility without his authority. Back at the precinct, Alec also blames himself for Lucas' death while Kiera reassures him. Alec lies to Carlos about the van intel while Kiera also evades his questions. Carlos is no dummy, but he knows the two of them work well together and orders them to pick up the pace on making something happen with regards to the time soldiers. When Alec again expresses doubt about Brad, Kiera argues that they need to preserve the site for its technology. Kiera breaks the news about Lucas to Travis, still in holding. The two console each other in their grief as Kiera confesses her need to do right by everyone while still finding a way home. Travis assures her that the greatest evil they face is Kellog, and she must stop him at all costs. What neither of them realize is that Carlos has watched their entire conversation through closed surveillance in the holding cell, further eroding his faith in Kiera. Alec tells Julian about what happened to Lucas. The step-brothers ponder about their own culpability in his death. With so much to process, Julian declares that he's leaving. Before he can go, Alec pleads with Julian, expressing his own support for the Theseus manifesto, what it stands for, and the difference his ideas could make in the world. Kiera drops in on Kellog for a surprise visit, delivering the news about Lucas' death. Before she goes, she offers Kellog this conundrum: if no one trusts him, how can even be sure to trust his own future self? The next morning, Julian is seen returning to the Kagame household, Mrs. Kagame welcoming him inside. ---- :~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Cast and Characters Starring *Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron *Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra *Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler *Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog *Roger Cross as Travis Verta *Ryan Robbins as Brad Tonkin *Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza *Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Starring *Terry Chen as Curtis Chen *Richard Harmon as Julian Randol *Kyra Zagorsky as Vasquez *Ty Olsson as Marcellus *Michael Eklund as Zorin *Brian Markinson as Jack Dillon Co-Starring *Aleks Paunovic as Rollins *Lisa Berry as Nolan *Garfield Wilson as Weaver *Michael Germant as Young Guard *Beatrice Sallis as Kagame's Mother *Charles Zuckermann as Door Sentry *Nova Ryzen Smith as Baby Kagame *Marshal Bingham as Kellog's Guard *Robert Zen Humpage as Kellog's Guard *J.C. Williams as Piron Security *Louis Paquette as Piron Security Quotes To be Added Notes To be Added ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes